Enjoy The Silence
by evan22
Summary: Damon has a bit of a crush on Jeremy. He has never been good at fighting his instincts, he just can't decide if they're telling him to keep him or kill him.
1. Chapter 1

It was stupid to even admit it, but despite all the drama  
and semi chaos that the whole Vicki incident brought upon everybody, or everybody with some resemblance of import to him at least, one good thing came out of it. Which was sadly a highlight of his stay in Mystic Falls as of yet.

Why sadly? One might wonder, and well, the thing is while he enjoyed every single one of his meals (humans that is), it just wasn't as fun as it used to. Must be that after all those years it had just become a habit, not a hobby.

And trying to make Stefan's life miserable was fun as always. It just wasn't as much of a challenge as it once was.  
Kill one person, kill another one and then another one and that'll do it. Yeah, fun times. But there's no such thing as too much fun.

Anyway... The one good thing that came out of it was that he got to meet Jeremy. He just helped him because, who knows why, he sort of felt guilty about it. It was all Elena's fault. Why, oh why does she have to look like Katherine.

It was a soft spot, but the important thing about the whole mess was that the boy was just delicious, in a -i-wanna-drink-your-blood- sort of delicious. And really good looking too.

Blame it on the witch trials, the Nazism, the racism and a few other ism's, but he was way over labels. What's wrong with variety after all right?

So yeah, he had to admit that Jeremy was adorable. And he did meant adorable, cause he is 15 years old and being just a few hundred of years older than him, it did sound weird to say he's hot.

Not that Caroline was much older than him but unlike her, he wasn't planning on sleeping with Jeremy. Now, that would break havoc between him and Stefan now that he was oh so in love with Elena, and imagine her reaction.... OK he really needed to stop there cause now it was starting to sound like a good idea.

He was sitting on a branch high enough to avoid been caught by an unsuspecting passerby when, as luck would have it he saw him approaching. His own personal unsuspecting passerby.

And it wasn't really a coincidence as that particular tree was just on the way to the Gilberts. And just as Jeremy passed it he jumped, falling right in front of him.

Jeremy got so scared he falled on his ass, which was hilarious or so Damon thought.

-Oh it's just you- Jeremy said with a sigh when he saw him. -For a moment i actually got scared-

And then there's the part where he knows about the vampire thing.


	2. Chapter 2

There was definitively something about this boy.

-Why do you keep popping up out of nowhere?- Asked Jeremy as Damon helped him up.

-Well you're just too hard to resist, i needed my fix- As he said that the hunger showed in his eyes.

-More blood? I should've known, here i thougth you were just coming to say hi- He took off his shirt, exposing quite a few bite marks all over his clavicle.

-Dont' be stupid, when have i come to you just to say hi and why would i?-

-Cause that'd be nice? And please do the other side, this one still hurts a little- he touched his right shoulder.

-That's the point kid- he said as he was getting closer -Where would be the fun if it wouldn't- He looked Jeremy right into his eyes -Besides, you love it when i bite you, i kinda turns you on-

-Yeah, i do love it-

It was so easy to get into his mind, easier than usual. Like he didn't fight it at all. Maybe that was what made him keep coming back. Maybe. Or Maybe it was that his blood was that weird AB- mix that wasn't very common and was just delicious. Or maybe it was that he was beautiful.  
Ok he was not going there...

-... and it does-

-Who does what?- Did he just lost himself in his thoughts?

-You. You turn me on- Yes he did. -I mean you...drinking ...my blood... turns me on... or something- Jeremy was blushing, and Damon thought that was goddamn adorable.

He grabbed his arm and pulled him through the trees, out of sight, and bit him before he could say anything.

Jeremy was moaning. Was it of pain or pleasure he didn't know. Probably both since he convince him to enjoy it but he didn't really care. Jeremy was softly pulling Damon's hair and he sort of liked it. It was a nice change from the usual struggling from his other victims, but unlike them, Jeremy would actually live to see another day. For now. So he stopped.

-Yeah, or something- Was all he could say as Jeremy leaned agaisnt the tree, blood dripping down his chest and that had to be one of the most mouth watering views he'd ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

He was sitting there just... breathing. Trying to relax, trying to ignore the pain.

When he look up Damon was gone. He was so weird.

They hardly ever speak, maybe because Damon was only around when he wanted to have a drink or two. Of course, Jeremy was the drink, but he had too much blood anyway, like, 5 liters or something.

Besides blood regenerates itsel. He looked it up when he started to feel weak one day after a very long session and, according to Google, it was alright as long as he kept a good diet, get some exercise and drink water after the blood loss. That had to apply in his situation too right? After all is not like Google especified what to do in case a vampire bites you.

So he tried to do a little jogging or whatever exercise he could do at home, drink a lot of water and eat healthy food. It might have seem like a lot to do only to get your blood sucked by someone who only sees you like a snack, but the idea of Damon not coming around anymore was  
terrifying, so he would just have to make do.

A good thing was that lately it took about a week or so for him to show again, and as much as he did wanted to see Damon, at least it was enought time for the wounds to sort of heal. He used to show up a few times a week and he always sucked him at least a little. Which was tiring.  
He assumed Damon might be killing some animals or something since he told him he was on a diet (Jeremy being the exception of course), and he tought that he should be upset or something but hey, as long as he doesn't sparkle then he guessed he could live with that.

He put his shirt back on so no one could see the bite marks and walked the rest of the way home. Fortunately neither Elena nor Aunt Jenna were home yet so he went straight to the bathroom.

While he waited for the bathtub to fill up he took all of his clothes off and looked at himself in te mirror.  
He wasn't that bad. Not bad at all he thought.  
He touched the most recent of the bites and it hurt, and still for some reason he couldn't help but smile.

It wasn't a crush, he didn't like Damon that way. It was just the sensation that he had everytime he "visited" him.  
It was all because of the blood, he knew, but he chose HIS blood, out of everybody else in town he chose him. That made him feel a bit special. Damon was just like a friend, or a big brother, or a father figure, he wasn't really sure cause that sounded a bit odd. But the one thing he was sure of was that he needed Damon, maybe even more than he needed him, and he just couldn't afford to lose him too. Not after Vicki.

The bathub was full so he got in. The water was warm and relaxing and he was falling asleep when he heard a voice in the room.

-Well well, aren't you just a sight to die for. Oh right, i'm already dead-


	4. Chapter 4

He had to admit he sort of liked it when Damon spoke like that, in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Like if neither the whole being a vampire nor the killings were such a big deal, he guessed they really weren't. People are supposed to die after all. He just hoped he wasn't next, but with Damon hope was all he could do. Hope he didn't kill him. Hope he wouldn't go away.

It was then that Damon said something, but he didn't quite get it. He was too deep into his thoughts that it took him a few seconds to realize that Damon was actually there. Inside the room. And he was in the bathtub, and there were not nearly enough bubbles to cover him.

-Whoa! You scared me!- he was about to stand up but remembered he was naked.

-Don`t have a clean conscience do we?- Was he just always teasing?

-Not everybody has a killer stalking them-

-I don't know which part of that sentence was a compliment and which was an insult-

What the hell? He just appears out of nowhere and now he wants to start a conversation? Jeremy was about to ask him what was wrong with him when he remembered that he was actually still a little scared of him. He considered just how dangerous it might be to piss him off and decided to play it cool. After all he was but a snack to him, surely he could get another. Besides, despite that, he actually enjoyed his company and if not for the part where he was completely naked he would be happy to see him.

Damon seemed to be waiting for him to say something and by then he was pretty cool with the situation.

-Well usually the killings are not a good thing. Neither is stalking somebody though. But then again, that must just make it more exciting to you¦ I guess you can take it all as a compliment.

-God you're perfect- He said with a smile so wide and devilish that Jeremy could actually see the evil in him.

Jeremy just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

-How did you get in anyway?-

-Through the window obviously-

-Yeah obviously. I forgot everybody can do that-

-Even Stefan can do that, and I'm way faster, better, stronger and prettier than him. You have no idea about what I can do. There aren't many vampires like me around I must admit.

-Wait, you're a vampire? - He looked at Damon, faking confusion.

-Oh I forgot, I'm also way funnier than this whole town together-

-Nice, keep talking like that and you won't get into my pants any time soon.-

-Cocky, I like that.-

-You're still not getting in- He was still busy trying to get all of the dirt off his arms. Next time Damon came around for dinner he would make sure they weren't near the woods.

-Well not to say that I really mind, but I don't know about that I mean, I already saw you naked-

-Well I don't mind you seeing me naked so it doesn't really count-

-How come I had never got to meet humans like you? I mean yeah you already knew me before I jumped at you in the shower but most of them just scream telling me to get the hell out, not that they live for long after that but still, and don't get me started on just how prejudiced they are about the body count. I have barely used my powers on you!-

-You're just lucky I'm fucked up-

For once Damon didn't seem to have a reply to that so he just went ahead and change the subject.

-You know, I just don't get why you and Stefan don't get along. Whatever happened between you two? - Jeremy asked casually as he pulled his feet out of the water and rubbed it with soap.

-Oh boy. Trust me, you don't wanna know- he said smiling.

-Why not?-

-Long story-

-Well you either tell me about it or stop staring at me, cause that's just creepy. And a bit pervy.-

-No it's not, and I won't do neither- the smirk again

-Annoying much? -

-Very much-

Jeremy turned to look at him but he wasn't there anymore.

-What the…-

Before he could finish that sentence he felt Damon running his fingers through his hair and couldn't help but shiver.

-Just wanted to do that- He said unapologetically.

-Right-

He got up and reached for a towel. It didn't bothered him to let Damon see him naked, but he soon regret it when the vampire opened his big mouth.

-My my I just had dinner but I just might want some dessert- He actually looked pretty hungry but Jeremy thought it was not the kind of hunger that food can satisfy.

-Yeah you should do that, but since I was already dinner you might want something else for dessert.-

He dried himself up pretty quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist. Damon was just amused.

-You go get some rest; I might be back for breakfast-

He was about to leave through the window when Jeremy remembered.

-What powers?-

-What what?- He seemed confused.

-You said you had barely used your powers on me, what powers?-

-Oh that, Never mind- And he jumped

Weirdo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, he had to admit it, even if he had never planned on it, and even though just that same night he had told himself that he didn't wanna sleep with the boy. But the one person he had always been honest with was himself, so he couldn't keep denying it. He was lusting after Jeremy.

It didn't help that he just saw him naked, and the worst thing? He looked great.

He wasn't worried about it because that sort of things didn't scare him. But he had the feeling that it would scare Jeremy. Surely the boy wouldn't have been be so cool about his nakedness if he had known that Damon was enjoying it. It was a major turn on that he didn't even had to persuade him to be ok with it though.

He was sure it wouldn't take much effort for his mind control abilities to convince him to like Damon the way he liked little J. But this time it was different, the boy was already halfway there. He could tell he enjoyed it when he came around. Of course he had used his powers on him already, just so he would be ok with the vampire business, with being a blood donor and that's it. He had just used them twice.

That girl Caroline had required at least twice as much every single day. He couldn't complain cause it had been fun for a while, but she ended up causing a whole lot more problems than she was worth, he couldn't even think about it without getting mad.

On the good side it all lead to where he was now. Granted, his agenda wasn't exactly on schedule and he had found a little bit more trouble in that town than he originally thought, but yet he found himself walking home smiling. More like a grin actually. And he did not have any good intentions whatsoever in mind.

He could barely wait for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon had never been good at taking advice, even less at following one. Even less when it wasn't as much an advice as it was an order. Yeah, he knew Stefan wouldn't be ok with the whole Jeremy business, hell that was probably the main reason he started it in the first place, but he was way out of line telling him to stop it. Talk about overreacting. Stefan was the one following him around after all.

He caught him after he had bitten the boy fortunately so he couldn't stop him. But still, he should have known he was being watched. Note to self: never let the sight of a half naked pretty boy distract you.

Anyway, so the second he walked in Stefan was onto him angrier than a mustached dictator, which only made him laugh. For him to think that he could tell Damon what to do? Now, that was hilarious. Not surprising though, Stefan had always felt superior. Because he didn't kill humans he thought he was better than him, what a joke.

He gave him a big fuck you and went to sleep. He could worry about him in the morning. Or not. What could Stefan possibly do after all, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy couldn't bring himself to sleep that night; he was just thinking about Damon. He had started to act weird, well, weirder around him. More comfortable. Almost like if they were friends or something, which was something he enjoyed quite a lot. He had been hoping that maybe one day when Damon looked at him he wouldn't make the face people do when they're at a restaurant and they're really hungry and then they see the waitress coming with their food and you can see the anticipation on their faces. And today he had almost achieved that, up until the point where Damon just stared at his ass that is. It didn't occur to him until later when he was getting dressed that it had been the first time that Damon had visited without drinking for him, a realization that had made him really happy, because it meant that he liked him. Surely if he didn't he wouldn't have bothered wasting his time with him when he wasn't even hungry.

At some point he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes it was morning. The first thing he noticed was that the window was opened, the second one was that it was a bit cold, the third one was that his sheets were at his feet and the fourth one (and it did surprise him that he didn't notice this first) was that he had a morning wood. He was still a bit sleepy so he reached inside his underwear and started wanking without thinking.

He felt his body relaxed as he moved his hand and he realized he was making noises but refused to stop. That is until he heard something fall on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked for the source of the sound when he saw Damon, fangs out and his eyes were completely black. It would have been a frightening sight under different circumstances.

-Fuck!- Was all he could say as he tried to sit down but before he could move another inch Damon had his had on his chest and forced him down. -What are you doing?-

But Damon didn't answer, he kneeled on the floor and put his hand on Jeremy's thigh, he moved it until all of his fingers were inside of his boxer briefs , then he felt another hand on his knee, preventing him from moving. All of this happened in a matter of seconds but Jeremy was still taken aback with the situation when Damon spoke.

-Don't scream-

He was about to ask why when the vampire lowered his head until his nose was touching the inside of his thigh. At this point the skin around his eyes was getting darker and a lot of veins were becoming visible. He was smelling him, which made him feel embarrassed for some reason. He could see it coming this time, a fraction of a second before he did it. Most of the times he bit him when he wasn't expecting it, he didn't know if it was to scare him, or to cause more pain, but he always did.

He closed his eyes just before he felt a little bit of pain. A pain he was well used to. He couldn't help to think that this was all very erotic. He grabbed the sheets with one hand and closed his fist as hard as he could to just try not to scream, as he was told not to, but what caught him off guard was that he didn't want to scream from pain but from pleasure. He didn't know at what point he had put his free hand over the vampire's head and was running his fingers through his hair but he had to make use of all of the strength he could muster not to take hold of it and pull it.

Despite the fact that blood was getting drained out of his body he was actually getting harder and he had to wonder why exactly did he found the situation arousing. Just that moment Damon stopped drinking, he let go of Jeremy's leg and moved his head until he was facing right at his crotch. He closed his eyes and ran his nose through the length of his hard on, which made the boy shiver.

-That smells good-

And with that he was gone.

Jeremy tried to finish what he had been doing before Damon interrupted him but now that the rush was over his thigh really hurt.

-Damn it-


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to post such a short chapter after all this time whit out updating, will try to post more often. XD **

For the next couple of hours Jeremy just laid in bed thinking about what had happen. Because what exactly had just happened? And why had the thought of it keep making him horny?

When he finally left the bed it was to take a cold shower, though he ended up just jerking off anyway. Twice.

After that he got dressed but sat on his bed for a couple hours more trying to get his head around what it all meant.

He didn't really know how being a vampire worked. Did they get exited just as humans do? At first he thought Damon had looked like he was horny when he saw him touching himself, but come to think of it he looked just the same as when he fed from him. So his eyes looked the same when he was hungry? Whichever kind of hunger it was?

There was always something sexy about letting Damon drink his blood, he even got a boner the first couple of times, but he either didn't think much of it, or ignored whatever it made him think. Or feel.

God he was so confused. He got comfortable in bed and did the only thing he could think could get his mind off things, moved his hand inside his underwear an proceed to masturbate again. But of course all he could think about while doing it was Damon. His eyes darkening as he watched him, his fangs visible as he growled.

He focused on that though as he came inside his pants, and while he recovered his breath he decided that he needed to confront Damon. Even if he was still afraid of him sometimes.


End file.
